


Cowboy

by CatlixMeowscouty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Belly Kink, Bloating, Blowjobs/Handjobs, Burps, Cum Bloat, Dick riding, Feedism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Liquid Bloating, M/M, Nausea, Oral Sex, Porn, Regret, Smut, Trans Hinata, Vaginal Sex, first names, lots of regret, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama prides himself on his iron stomach. So, he often finds himself in a position where he can't say no to Hinata's wide, brown puppy dog eyes offering him more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. Also, I totally listened to Cryaotic reading My Immortal while writing this. Sue me.

  Tobio prided himself on his iron stomach. Spending 6 years getting challenged to eating competitions by your wild haired boyfriend was bound to do that to someone. He often found himself rubbing his stuffed stomach on the couch, trying to relieve some of the pain. He suspected that Shoyo  was a sadist, enjoying his pain and suffering. 

 

Tobio seriously couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. He secretly loved the feeling of food in his stomach, filling him to the brim. Sure, he had gained a bit of weight since he and Shoyo started this.. whatever it was, but he also knew that his boyfriend loved the small layer of fat that peeked over his waistband. And if it made Shoyo happy, who was he to complain?

 

  It was also possible that being hopelessly in love with Shoyo was what led to the sight in front of him.

 

"Please?" His boyfriend whined, peering up from under his lashes in the way that he knows makes Tobio melt. Tobio, on the other hand, considered it cheating. He set his jaw and crossed his arms, glaring down at the smaller man. Shoyo honest to god pouted, setting his hands on Tobio's hips, trailing them along the hipbones and squeezing the chub there lightly. The black haired man shivered, sensations going straight to his penis.

 

  "I- You're the devil." He chokes out, uncrossing his arms and setting hands on Shoyo's shoulders. His boyfriend purrs, nuzzling into the hand. "I know. You love it." And goddammit, Tobio does. But he's not sure he loves him that much. Mainly, a gallon of milk's worth. Like the one set by his feet by one orange haired fiend.

 

He's not sure if it's even possible. He's never seen someone actually get through the whole gallon without it being spewed back up promptly. He's pretty sure Shoyo tried the challenge once a while back, with similar results. But he sees challenge in Hinata's eyes and he'd be damned if he wouldn't take it.

  "Will there be a time limit?" He finally asks, resigned to his fate and Shoyo's face brightens like the sun appearing after the storms. Who would've thought that this could make the man so happy? "Nope!" Is all he says and Tobio grimaces at the anticipation in his boyfriend's eyes. Although, he can't speak badly of it considering the anticipation, worry and excitement crowding in his stomach.

 

Without answering, he bends over to pick up the gallon, grunting with the effort of bending over with a small manchild clinging to him. He inspects the milk meticulously, far too meticulously to be looking at normal milk. Shoyo stifles a giggle at the intense gaze the man set on the offending drink and the gaze turns towards him. "I'm just checking! Knowing you, you'd accidently buy spoiled milk. Dumbass." He says and Shoyo smiles up at him. 

 

  Shoyo gives Tobio's waist one last squeeze before letting go. Tobio totally doesn't whimper at the loss of contact, because that would be pathetic. Nonetheless, the redhead grabs the milk from Tobio's hand and leads him to their couch. Tobio could understand why Shoyo was hesitant to do it in the bedroom, considering what could happen to their bed. Instead, he sits down, patting the cushion next to him and the other man reluctantly complies. "I'll be back!" He says before getting up and leaving Tobio on the couch, glaring at a gallon of milk.

 

Shoyo returns with a small trash bin, setting it next to the couch and placing a few condoms and their small bottle of lube on the coffee table. Tobio raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who in turn blushes and sits next to him. "So.."

 

  "So." Tobio says, bumping Shoyo's shoulder with his own. He can tell that the other was losing confidence quickly. Tobio leans down, grabbing the gallon of milk. Shoyo's eyes snap to Tobio's, glinting with challenge, and something else. "If you need to stop, I-"

 

Tobio doesn't let him finish the sentence before uncapping the bottle and raising it to his lips. Before he started, he quietly prayed that this wouldn't make him hate milk. Then, he started drinking. He gets down a few gulps, before stopping to wipe his mouth when Shoyo tugs on his sleeve. "Take it slow. You'll get sick otherwise." 

 

  Tobio glares at his lover, shifting his position to lean against the arm of the couch. Shoyo sat in between his legs, watching Tobio with bright eyes as the man continues to drink. Shoyo sits forward, setting his hands on Tobio's stomach, kneading the soft skin and fat beneath his fingers like a cat. 

 

Milk dribbles from the corner of Tobio's mouth, and he has to stop for a second to breathe. He's not proud that Shoyo's hands on his stomach are causing his dick to twitch in interest. "I can't focus on drinking if you do that." He says and Shoyo frowns, whining and looking at Tobio with puppy eyes. The latter stands his ground.

 

  He looks down at the gallon. Where he had expected to be halfway through it, he had only emptied it to the top of the handle. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't already being affected by the milk. Seeing as it was the only thing in his stomach, it sloshed around. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. Tobio frowned.

 

"I think you like it." Shoyo says, before reaching a hand to Tobio's crotch to lightly press on the fabric resting over his dick. Tobio is embarrassed that the simple gesture makes him flush, instead he focuses on lifting the gallon to his lips to let more milk spill into his mouth. Shoyo knows the answer to his question, slowly trailing his hands into the waistband of Tobio's sweatpants and pulling them down a bit to show his distended stomach.

 

  Tobio's stomach was starting to show the efforts of the challenge, with his tanned skin stretching slightly over a small bump that sloshed with the weight of the liquid inside. Shoyo sets his hands on either side of it, rubbing it gently and reveling in the gurgles that it gave him. Tobio pauses, swallowing another mouthful before stopping suddenly and pulling the milk away from his mouth. Shoyo looks up, confused before Tobio lets out a wet belch, hands flying to his stomach and over Shoyo's like he's shocked the noise came from him. Slowly, his cheeks grow red.

 

  "Sorry." He says, ducking his head, embarrassed that his own stomach betrayed him. He can feel another burp bubble from his throat and his lets it out, pressed into a curled up fist. His stomach, filled with a quart of milk, isn't sitting silently anymore, letting out annoyed groans. He figures that it's not very happy that milk is his dinner. 

 

Shoyo stifles another laugh, continuing to play with Tobio's chubby stomach. Tobio can't find it in his head to stop him, considering that it felt good. "I bet it feels good to let it out." He purrs, leaning down to press soft kisses to Tobio's stomach, encouraging himself to keep going. Tobio shakes his head, letting out one more soft burp before raising the gallon to his lips. 

 

  He figures that if his stomach could talk, it would tell him to go to hell. But as it stands, he still had room, and so he continues, chugging milk with periodic breaks to breathe and belch. He pretends like he can't feel Shoyo's hands trail down to his hips, but he can't ignore the way his pants are being slipped down. He's kind of embarrassed to let Shoyo see how aroused he is by the whole situation- between his full stomach and the hands on it, but clearly Shoyo isn't put off by the half hard cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers.

 

"Go on. I know you can handle more." Shoyo says brightly. It's true, with half the gallon gone, Tobio knows that his stomach can fit more. It's calm now, besides the butterflies from Shoyo touching him. Tobio is about to drink but then Shoyo's mouth is on his cock over his boxers and he can't see straight.

 

  He has to remind himself to breathe, ignoring the mouth on him in favor of pressing the opening of the container to his mouth, distracting him effectively. Shoyo hands knead at his stomach, while he bites the edge of the boxers to drag them down with his teeth. Tobio's cock springs out, almost fully hard and Tobio can't hold in the keening noise he makes at the air on him.

 

Still, he continues drinking but it's clear he's slowing down. Almost 3/4's of the way into the gallon, his stomach is starting to hurt, cramps and gurgling that make him stop periodically and wince. Shoyo tries to distract him the best he can, kissing and sucking bruises into the dips and rises of Tobio's hips and the skin above his dick. 

 

  Tobio has to stop, clutching his angry stomach and setting the milk down. Shoyo looks up from under his lashes, mouth near his cock and Tobio burps again, a wet and sickly noise. He closes his eyes and Shoyo wants to make him stop but he knows the man wouldn't back down. Instead, he wraps a hand around the base of Tobio's hard cock and pumps once, twice.

 

"Look at me." Shoyo says, and when Tobio looks up, he sees Shoyo's swollen pink lips wrap around the head of his cock. His breath shudders and he closes his eyes again as his stomach lurches. He refuses to admit defeat, even as his stomach gurgles dangerously. He lets himself focus on Shoyo's mouth on him, though. Shoyo envelops him in his mouth, pumping the base a few times before releasing him and licking a stripe up the underside of his penis before pressing a kiss to the leaking top. 

 

  Tobio's hand finds it's home in ginger curls, pulling on them and whining. Shoyo laughs, sound vibrating through Tobio's cock and he keens. He's close, fuck, way closer than he probably should be and he can't find it in him to be embarrassed anymore. Instead, he just wants Shoyo's mouth on him more. His stomach lets out a long grumble, and Shoyo's eyes meet Tobio's as he gives his cock one final pump before releasing it and moving his hands up to massage Tobio's distended abdomen. 

 

The feelings of his bloated stomach being touched and his lover's mouth on his dick send him over the edge and he shouts, strangled as he comes down Shoyo's throat. He's scared that Shoyo will be mad but when he opens his eyes, he sees the man swallowing, before releasing the dick from his mouth, a string of spit and cum linking the two. He gives Tobio a smile, bright as the sun.

 

  Tobio's breath is shaky, and he burps, not bothering to stifle it before untangling his hands from Shoyo's hair. He gazes down hazily at the ginger, smiling a rare smile. "I love you." Shoyo says, leaning forward to press lazy kisses to Tobio's stomach. One of his hands rests on Tobio's hip, while the other slips down his own pants. Tobio's breath quickens, and his hand shoots forward to stop Shoyo. "Wait."

 

He looks determined, and Shoyo is confused as Tobio reaches for the gallon of milk but suddenly he understands. A wave of arousal runs over him as he watches Tobio finish the milk, stubborn not to fail Shoyo's challenge. Once he finishes, he let out a loud belch, hands on his stomach. It was churning, but he didn't care, not when Shoyo was sitting there.

 

  Instead, he sits up, groaning and reaching for Shoyo. The latter let himself be dragged forward, capturing his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss. His lips tasted like milk (unsurprisingly) and Shoyo couldn't help but moan at the friction between himself and Tobio. Tobio's eyes glint as he deepens the kiss, blindly sliding Shoyo's shorts off and throwing them to the slide. The crotch of Shoyo's boxers were wet, and Tobio could feel himself getting hard again.

 

He would have slid Shoyo's boxers off but his stomach interrupted them with sickly gurgles. Shoyo breaks away, looking at Tobio worriedly. The other's eyes aren't on him, instead they're closed. His hands tightened on Shouyou's hips. He opens his eyes a few seconds later. "I.. I'm not sure I can move. I'll be sick.. I-" He starts, looking frantic but Shoyo stops him, sliding off of him and back on the cushion. Tobio's cock is hard again, despite the nauseous feeling in his gut and Shoyo looks at him. "You don't have to move." He says, and slips his boxers off.

Tobio rakes his eyes up Shoyo's body. In the years he's known him, Shoyo has gotten more confident with his body. What used to be tears and cowering has now turned into initiating and teasing. Tobio is biased, though. "You're so hot." He whispers and Shoyo blushes, crawling over and straddling him. Instead of responding, Shoyo rests his hands on Tobio's stomach, setting his ear up against it and listening to the noises for a moment. 

 

  After a few minutes, he sits up with a new determination in his eyes, cupping Tobio's pale face. "Tell me if it gets to be too much." He says gently and Tobio can just nod dumbly before Shoyo eases himself on Tobio's cock.

 

Tobio breath studders as Shoyo gasps, eyes closing for a moment in pure pleasure. Slowly, he starts moving, grinding himself down at Tobio's cock. He's wet, ready from waiting and getting Tobio off before and the man is just glad he can please his boyfriend. All his thoughts go out the window as Shoyo moans. He can feel Shoyo clenching slightly around him, and he's already near the edge from the stimulation and the mere sight of his lover bouncing on his cock.

 

   Shoyo leans forward, eyes closed and hands braced on Tobio's stomach. It's hard, a bit too hard and Tobio burps, nausea bubbling up in his throat from the weight on his stomach. Shoyo hears it and opens one eye with a silent question. "K-Keep going." Tobio chokes out, one hand on Shoyo's hips as the other grinds his hips. The other hand reaches to the side, gripping the small garbage can just in case. His stomach protests, lurching and churning and he's sure he's to puke but then Shoyo is yelling his name and cumming, and Tobio tumbles over the edge at the sound of Shoyo's ecstasy. Shoyo breathes deeply, then eases himself off of Tobio's cock and falls back onto the couch, panting. 

 

Tobio heaves big breathes, oversensitive and nauseous but his stomach is already starting to calm without the weight on his stomach. He opens his eyes to see Shoyo watching him with tired, lidded eyes. Tobio is suddenly hit by his exhaustion and groans, rubbing a hand over his face. "Holy shit." He says, sitting up with one hand braced on his stomach. Shoyo beams at him, blinking a few times before standing up on shaky legs.

 

  "Yeah. Yeah, holy shit." He says, smiling goofily before turning to the table, grabbing the empty gallon and moving to recycle it. Tobio closes his eyes again, grunting. He's aware of the unused condoms and lube on the table and he knows Shoyo is too, but that's a problem for later. He also knows that they have plans for this. His thoughts are interrupted by Shoyo again.

 

"Can you stand up?" He says and Tobio takes inventory of his body before nodding, swinging his legs off the side of the couch before standing up. His stomach is heavy, weighing down on him but he's barely nauseous anymore. He takes the garbage can to the bedroom anyway, following Shoyo.

  
  When they're laying in bed later, listening to the sounds of Tobio's stomach digesting copious amounts of dairy and Shoyo's snores, his boyfriend's hand on his stomach, he thinks about the future and what he and his lover will be doing. He knows Shoyo saw the unused condom and they'll have to talk about it. But for now, there's only one thing he knows. He loves this man.

**Author's Note:**

> A little of my guilty pleasure peeking through at the end. Whoops..?
> 
> Also! TO BE CLEAR- the unused condom wasn't purposeful, and nobody is angry at anyone. Shoyo doesn't blame Tobio or vice versa. :)


End file.
